Inner Turmoil
by The Last Letter
Summary: Its the day before Percys sixteenth birthday and Annabeth has to find him. What happens when she does? Will they get back to camp in time to defeat Kronos?And what are they going to do when someone dies?And what's with Rachel? Percabeth!COMPLETE!
1. Idiots

"Relax Annabeth." I told myself. Yeah right, like that's ever going to happen. I'm on the trail on no one knows what kind of a monster that kidnapped Percy. There was a little voice inside of my head (okay, so it was a pretty _loud _little voice) that wondered why on Earth I was out looking for Percy when he wouldn't do the same.

Another little voice (not as loud as the first one) argued that Percy would do the same. I believed the loud voice. Percy doesn't care about me. Percy _never_ cared about me. And, as of a week ago, I resolved not to care about him. So why the heck was I doing this?

_You shouldn't be doing this. Turn around NOW!_ The loud little voice argued. It was so negative. My cartoon devil.

_Don't you DARE turn around. If you were kidnapped Percy would come for you. In fact, once he _did_ come for you. When you were captured by the Manticore, remember?_ The stupid soft positive voice asked. The stupid little angel and it's stupid golden halo.

_Yeah, I remember, but that was before._ I told it.

_It shouldn't matter!_ My angel chided me.

_It _does_ though._

_What could be so horrible that it could make you give up on him? _My angel asked.

What could be so horrible? Well, my angel was right about one thing. It would take a lot for me to give up on him, to try to ignore the friendship we'd built. The friendship that I had hoped would blossom into more. What could he do that would wipe away that? See, I thought if it ever happened it would take him forever to do it. But it hadn't, he'd killed our friendship in less than three seconds.

_Flashback:_

_I was walking down the street in New York. I was going to meet Percy in Central Park so his Mom could drive us to camp. I was headed toward a bench where I saw Percy but then I realized that there was someone with him. That someone was Rachel Dare. She was smiling and bouncing around in some bright pink outfit. The girl looked like a huge piece of bubble-gum._

_I put on my hat and crept closer._

_"Percy?" I heard her ask._

_"Yes, Rachel?" He sounded tired, like he was sick of her._

_"Why do you have to go to camp?" She sounded like a whiny little kid._

_"So I can learn to stay alive." Percy answered._

_"But you've been on a lot of quests! You know how to stay alive. Why won't you stay here with me?" Rachel asked. Oh my gods. Were they dating? I mean, I never asked Percy if he had a girlfriend and he had never volunteered the information. But Rachel's tone definatley implied something. Maybe she just liked him, maybe he didn't like her, maybe they were just friends. _

_"The monsters have been getting worse and worse. I have to go to camp to train. Half of these monsters . . . I have know idea what they are!" Percy exclaimed. I knew what he was talking about. I had been attacked by countless freaky monsters that I had never heard of, I had even tried to look them up, but nothing came up. I Iris-messaged Chiron. He had no idea what they could be either. They certainly hadn't been around in the time of the Titans that he knew of. _

_"But you know how to fight them." Rachel batted her eyelashes. Percy didn't notice. She was flirting with him and he didn't even notice! I wonder how long the whole flirt/ignore thing had been going on. By the look that crossed Rachel's face it had been going on a while._

_"PERCY!" Rachel yelled._

_"Yes?"_

_"What are you looking for?" _

_"Annabeth." He answered simply, Rachel scowled. I heard her mutter under her breath something that sounded like, "It's _always_ Annabeth."_

_"Why are you looking for Annabeth?" She asked._

_"She was supposed to meet me here so me and my mom could drive her to camp." Percy scanned the park again._

_"Oh." Rachel looked around and spotted a blonde kid, that could, from a long distance, pass for me and pointed. "I think she's over there."_

_Percy looked and he nodded. "She'll be over in a few minutes, it looks like she's helping that kid get his kite out of the tree."_

_Rachel turned so that she was facing him. He looked over at her. "Percy before you go . . . will you do something for me?" _

_He looked at her cautiously and finally nodded. "Sure, but, it really depends on what it is."_

_"It's not much." She assured him._

_Then she leaned over and kissed him. Full on the mouth. That's when I decided that I didn't want anything more to do with Percy Jackson. I stood up, took off my hat and walked away. He didn't come after me and I got another way to camp. I hadn't spoken to him since._

_End Flashback_

Remembering that, I shuddered. Percy had tried to talk to me, but, I hadn't wanted to listen. Thinking on it, I'm kind of glad that I didn't listen, what if he had told me what I feared?What if he had told me that he and Rachel really were dating?

I finally noticed that it was getting dark out, I glanced around and found a place that _looked _like a nice place to set up camp. See, with Percy missing and his sixteenth birthday just around the corner Chiron had sent almost every camper and satyr off in all different directions. None of us were headed the same way, none of us had travelling companions to keep watch while we slept. It was scary. Chiron had only kept enough campers behind to defend the camp, though, if Kronos's entire army attacked we were burnt toast.

I set up camp but, I got scared. It was hard to sleep knowing that if something attacked, than, I wouldn't know about it until I was in the Underworld. Oh well, at least I'd get to see Cerberus again.

My angel told me not to think about that and concentrate on finding Percy. I knew that it was right, I had to find Percy because I couldn't let my brothers and sisters, the satyrs, Chiron, the other campers, Tyson and, yes, even, Clarrise, die.

I was still too nerved for sleep so I took down camp, put it all in my bag, slung my bag up in a tree, scaled the tree and slept there. With my hat on.

I was a little stiff in the morning but I was alive. I jumped down from the tree and re-examined the tracks. I hoped they all belonged to one monster, otherwise, I was following an entire army. I hoped that I was on the track of the right monster, there were tracks leading everywhere, that's why so many of us were sent out.

The tracks were so weird, it looked like there was over one hundred feet marching and they all hit the ground at the same time so no one foot behind the other and it looked like something was being dragged in the center of the footprint circle. That something looked like it had put up a fight, I was willing to bet that something was Percy.

Oh my gods, Percy, what was I going to say to him if I found him? Well, I don't think I'll have to say anything right away, we'll be too busy trying to get away from those creatures unnoticed, but after that . . . I really have no idea.

Maybe I should just go back to ignoring him, that plan works best, except for the fact that I've been missing his friendship. Maybe I should just tell him how I feel and if he doesn't feel the same way than go back to ignoring him.

Maybe . . . OUCH! Frig, I just ran into a tree. I have to concentrate on _where_ I'm going and worry about Percy later. Yes, I could do that, if I wasn't there.

At least, I'm where the tracks ended, at a huge black castle set into the cliffs overlooking the sea. At least if we had to jump, Seaweed Brain could make sure we weren't going to die, that is, of course, assuming he's still alive when I find him. I really should stop all of my morbid thinking and stuff, it's depressing.

I shook my head and went to hide behind a tree, nothing gets you killed quicker than just standing out in front of a big, scary castle probably crawling with all of you enemies, staring blankly into space. Speaking of enemies, Luke was probably in there. Crap! I don't know if I can face him, even though I like Percy now, all of those years with Luke as one of my friends and running around with him and Thalia created a bond between that can't be duplicated or ignored, I know that Thalia feels it too.

I really have to stop thinking about stuff like that and concentrate on getting inside. Yes, one of the biggest dilemma of all time, sneaking in. Maybe I should sneak in a quick prayer to Mom, okay here it goes.

"Mom, I know that you're busy with the impending war and I know that you and Posiedon aren't on the best of terms but Percy could decide the fate of this war, please Mom, help me get in."

I stayed, crouched behind a tree, staring at a _very_ scary castle and waiting for a magical gift from Athena to come and open the gates for me. I felt like an idiot, I could always use my hat, but, that wouldn't help me when it came to getting Percy. I needed to use my head and figure out a way to get in. I could probably do that through observation, but I didn't have the _time_. If I was right (which I always am), _tomorrow _was Percy's sixteenth birthday. And, I only had a few hours to get in and get back to camp, and it took me days to get here.

Well, I suppose I could put my hat on, creep in and figure something out from there. That seemed like my best option at the moment, so I took it.

I grabbed my hat, put it on, and disappeared. I crept toward the castle and saw a couple of somethings guarding the gate. I threw a rock over to one side and they both went over to investigate it. Idiots. Now I was free to enter.

For a moment I wonder if I really did want to go in. I decided I did.


	2. Samantha And Josoph

I crept forward silently, I had to keep reminding myself that I was invisible, that no one could see me. I was rounding the corner when I saw a guard right up ahead. The guard was alone and being the wonderful, wise daughter of Athena that I am, I decided on a plan. I ambushed the guard, knocking him/her/it unconscious. I just hoped their armour was my size.

Surprisingly it fit well, the armour was gold and it covered my body like spandex would. I reached over and pulled off the guard's helmet. I gasped. The person I had knocked out was a beautiful girl. I knew her. Her name was Samantha. She was my half sister. I hadn't really noticed she'd gone missing as I was suffering in my own tiny bubble from Percy withdrawal. I knew I couldn't leave her here in the hallway, so I shoved her in a nearby room and pulled on her helemt. From the helmet you could only see my eyes. Luckily all Athena kids have the same eyes, and when I had last spoken to Sam a summer ago, she and I had sounded alike.

Hoping I was braver than I thought I was I moved deeper into the fortress. The first thing I noticed was the unbearable heat. I wondered how these monsters and half-bloods stood it. I crept along the halls, not meeting anyone. That was lucky, by the time I got to the lowest floor, I was feeling alright. Not comfortable alright, but I'm-not-going-to-die-right-now-nothing-is-going-to-eat-me alright. The basement however was not warm, it was slimy the walls were covered in ick and things even _I_ didn't want to know about.

Then I saw my first skeleton. I almost scream, but I bit back my scream, pulled off my helmet and vomited onto the poor person's bones. I wanted to go back upstairs.

_If you do you'll never forgive yourself._ My angel. My little angel. My little angel was right, even though I hated basements, this is where the dungeons were, and where the dungeons are, Percy is. I continued walking along, thinking about what I was going to say to Percy. I finally got it. Chiron just told me to get him back to camp alive, so I would. That didn't mean I had to talk to him while doing it. I would get Percy home and then still not speak to him until well, until something happens that will change my mind. Considering we both lived long enough for him to change my mind, considering the war that awaits us back at camp.

Deep in thought, I barely noticed where I was going except I was still on the lookout for Percy's black and hair and beautiful green eyes. I almost jumped a mile when someone called my name. Well, not my name. My pretend name. Samantha.

"Sam, how are you doing?"

"Fine just fine, um, ah?" I trailed off, I hoped this wasn't supposed to be someone Samantha knew well.

"Aww, just like my girlfriend, going and forgetting my name." Girlfriend? Hmmm, well, at least I knew how to act around him now.

"Girlfriend? But I don't even know your name. I've never seen you before in my life." I was trying to be flirty but having no real expertise in the subject, I was just hoping not to blow my cover.

"It's Josoph baby," He whispered seductivly in my ear. Well, where there was mesh covering my ear. "Meet me in my room after lights go out."

I gave him my sweetest smile and told him, "I do like strangers." He smiled and lovely little smile.

"Well, Samantha, I expect you're here for the prisoner." He took some keys from his belt and unlocked the cell behind him. He reached in a grabbed a person. The person was Percy.

I never expected it to be so easy. This was the kind of stuff that happens in books. Then comes the dramatic great escape with all the guards running behind the escapee and the person who let them out with the evil villian not doing anything but yelling "STOP THEM!" But that wouldn't happen, Kronos was getting ready to attack camp.

I remembered having to stay in character and without so much as glancing at Percy, I said to Josoph, "You read my mind."

"I'm surprised that torturers wanted him this early. Usually they don't want him until sundown."

My quick mind scrabbled for an excuse. "They were called to the battlefield. They want to leave as soon as possible and they decided to take care of the," I glanced down at Percy like I was disgusted with him which I still kind of was, and continued, "thing before they leave."

"Oh, excellent plan." He pulled out a dagger. "Do you want to make the first line or shall I?" He asked. I had no idea, but I was thinking he was going to cut Percy with it. Not wanting to do something wrong I told him to go ahead.

Josoph pulled Percy's head up by his matted, thick tumble of black curls. Percy's face was pale. It looked like he had not seen the sun for many days. His beautiful eyes were the same though, full of defiance and wonder. Of course I could still see the stupidity, his Seaween Brain too. Josoph used his dagger to make a thin cut across Percy's left cheek. It began to bleed and I noticed the scars, red and angry on his arms. His face, except for the bleeding cut was unmarked.

"Go Sam, you shouldn't wait much longer to take him to the torturers." Go? Oh, he wanted me to cut Percy's beautiful face too.

Gritting my teeth, I pulled out a dagger and gently sliced a tiny cut across Percy's right eye. Percy now had to keep his eyes closed because of the blood rushing out of the cut I had made.

"Get lost now, Sam." Josoph said and kicked Percy before handing him over to me.

I grabbed Percy roughly and dragged him down the hallway, remembering how to get out exactly. As soon as I was sure we were out of reach I stopped.

"Are you all right Percy?" I whispered.

"Annabeth? Is that you?"

"Yes, Seaweed Brain. It's me, and I'm not a clone. Now, I'm going to take us outside but we'll have to jump off the cliffs and into the water, you have to make sure that we, _I_, don't die." He nodded and let me pull him along. I had no idea when someone would catch us, or if someone would catch us.

We made it to the front doors without incident, outside is when we ran into trouble. Halfway to the cliffs, the centries posted outside saw us and raised the alarm. Monsters came pouring out of everywhere. There were things I had never seen before and the spidery-looking things that must have taken Percy.

I pushed myself faster, but there were some monsters that were lightning quick. I wondered what all of these monsters were still doing here, shouldn't they be with Kronos? As I was thinking an ugly looking thing with four heads and the body of a bear came running at me and Percy. I screamed.

Percy and I ran full out and then . . .

We were falling.

**Hey everybody, I'm thinking of changing the title and I would really like suggestions. Another thing I want an opinion on is whether or not Rachel should be in the story. More specifically at Camp Half-Blood. I'm going to keep posting whether or not I get reviewers but you are apprectiated and whether or not you write only one word, I will reply. Promise. I swear on the River Styx.**


	3. Falling and Bubbles

We were falling. I hate the feeling of falling, I hated not feeling in control of where I was going or if I was going to die getting there. Half-bloods were shooting at us, though, so many were off tracked that I thanked Apollo because all of his kids were at camp, and I thanked Artemis, who would probably have killed her Hunters than let them go with Kronos.

I was about to look down, to see how much longer it would be until we hit the water (it seemed like we had been falling for hours) but decided against it when I thought about how I was more than likely to freak out or scream if I did. Suddenly, Percy pulled me close to him, so close, my heart skipped a few (thousand) beats, my breath caught in my throat and I froze. I was pressed right up against him, chest to chest, his arms locked behind my back. I wondered why he did it when I felt the impact of water.

We smashed into it, like an egg would being dropped from a third floor window onto concrete. I didn't feel it though. The water created a little bubble around us. I was sitting at the bottom of this bubble. The armour I was wearing was starting to itch. Percy was looking up so I glanced up to see what he was looking at. The monsters were jumping off the cliffs,coming for us.

"We're going back to camp right?" Percy asked, I nodded, remembering that I had decided not to speak to him. The bubble took off. Glancing outside it looked like we were going faster than a racecar. Inside though we were standing (sitting) still. My armour was really starting to itch, so I started to take it off, starting with the stupid helmet I was wearing for gods know what reason.

As I stood I felt Percy's eyes on me. I turned around and started to pull the armour to bits, an arm piece broke off and I dropped it onto the bottom of the bubble. The bubble didn't hold it, however, and the golden piece twinkled, slipping down to lay on the cool white sand, to where it would stay, for all it's armour was completely gone now, leaving a shimmering trail behind us. I stared at it for a bit, until Percy used his sea powers to cover them.

"Annabeth?" I heard the hesitation in his voice and turned to him. I wasn't going to say anything but he could talk all he wanted to now, I couldn't go hide in my cabin at the moment.

"Are you mad at me?" He continued. I didn't even reply, or nod my head. It took all of my willpower not to answer him but I did it. "Annabeth, why are you mad at me? She -" I heard the resistance in his voice, all of his male instinct was telling him, "_If you value your life, DO NOT BRING IT UP!_"But Percy was a guy so of course he ignored it and said, "She kissed me, I didn't kiss her." I glared at him. Sometimes I think he thinks I'm scarier than Kronos. Which I am, all girls are scarier to guys than evil titans trying to destroy them.

Forgetting my resolve, I whispered coldly, "She may have kissed you but you didn't push her away." Percy looked shocked, then recovered, as much as he could with the blow I gave him.

"I did though, that must have been after you left, or something. I was in shock. I couldn't believe she actually kissed me."

"So you wanted her to kiss you?" I asked, hoping I sounded detached.

"No, what I should have said was, 'I can't believe she had the _nerve_ to kiss me.' Honestly, I don't know what you're thinking, no one can ever tell, but I don't like Rachel, not in that way at least."

I knew he wasn't lying, I could see the honesty. _Forgive him, he's apoligized in his own way._ My angel. Sweet angel. Stupid angel!

_Don't you back down yet girl. He needs to explain something more! You should NOT forgive him just because of a few kind words._ That's why I like my devil better, she always saw everything the way I wanted to see it, my angel wanted the world to be a simple happy place. My devil told me I should build a temple for Athena bigger than a hundred story apartment building.

"Whatever Percy." I turned away from him, but his warm hands settled on my shoulders, spinning me around to face him. He was so close, his nose almost touching mine. His eyes alight with a kind of fire I had never seen before, a determination that looked more determined than ever before.

"Annabeth, I know what you think now, and I can only think of one way to explain myself to you. Something I've been wanting to tell you for a little over a year."

As quick and wonderful as my mind was, I couldn't for the life of me figure out what he was talking about. He dipped his head for a moment then raised his head again. He wrapped his arms around my waist and yanked me closer.

His lips touched mine, for an instant, but it was sweet. He then tried to pull away, but I didn't let him. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling his head to mine, touching my lips to his, not wanting to let go. I was really glad at this moment that my mom and Poseidon were to busy with this war to watch us because we certainly would have been punished for this.

Percy laid down, our lips still touching, I was stretched out on his chest, I never wanted to move, I wanted to lie there forever. Not think about Kronos or what might happen to Percy. I just wanted to be.

All too soon though, the bubble stopped. I sat up, Percy mimicked me. The bubble began to rise. I kissed him one more time, this one urgent yet sweet again.

"Whatever happens, I love you, Wise Girl."

"I love you too, Seaweend Brain."

I stepped away from him then, remembering that I was supposed to be angry with him. I looked at him no more, but I was now more conscious of him more than I'd ever been. The bubble split the surface and left us dry on the beach.

Where Chiron was waiting.

**Hey again everybody. I'd like some new title suggestions. Also, I'm probably going to have Rachel Elizabeth Dare in here, so I'd like to know people's take on her character. I'd also like suggestions if anyone has them. I know snippets of the plot but I'm completely blank on what's happening in betweent. Last thing in this author's note, I feel the need to thank everyone who has reviewed in this story's very short life, especially percabeth777 for giving me long reviews and some suggestions. I swear on the River Styx I will reply to every review.**


	4. Millions and annoying bubblegum

Chiron was pacing the length of the beach, back and forth back and forth, he knew that if Percy was going to show up, this is where he would. He noticed us as soon as out feet hit the ground. He spun around and galloped toward us.

He wrapped his human arms around me. "Annabeth, dear, thank-you so much for bringing him home."

"You're welcome, Chiron." I replied. Chiron wasted no time on Percy. "Children, we must hurry! The Titan Army is getting ready to attack!" Percy and I ran to the hill where Thalia's pine tree stood. I looked out at the Titan Army and gasped.

There were millions of them. MILLIONS! I was glad those monsters back at Kronos's lair had stayed there. Some monsters I recognized some I didn't. I didn't want to look to close though, in case there were half-bloods I didn't recognize but . . . One thing caught my attention. Kronos. Kronos who was in Luke's body. I felt a tear run down my cheek for my long-lost friend. I was sure that I wouldn't see him alive again. Luke looked so hostile, so angry. I wondered if it was Luke, or if it was Kronos? I wondered if Luke even existed inside his own body any more? Looking at him and thinking of him was too hard to bear, I turned and surveyed our own troops.

We were hopelessly outnumbered.

There may have been a hundred thousand of us. We might have stood a bit of a chance just a little bit of a chance if we were fighting only half-bloods. But we weren't.

Over in one corner, looking angry (though that was nothing new) was Nico. In another corner there were Artemis's Hunters. **(A/N I know gods can't interfere in wars but let's just say the Hunters can because I'm not sure about them.) **Apollo's archers were somewhere in a little bunch. Looking around I could pick out the different cabin groups, all wearing the same Camp Half-Blood armour, but with their immortal parents' symbol on it.

Apollo's archers all had the sun on the front of their helemets.

Aphrodite's children all had their mothers' magic/love girdle emblazed on their helemets.

Ares children all had on their helmets, spears. Some were also holding very, very, very pointy versions of what was on their helmets.

Artemis's Hunters had all put the sign of their mistress on their helmets, the opposite of the goddess's brother. They all wore a cresent moon. Thalia also had a thunderbolt on the back of her helmet.

My brother's and sister's all wore on owl. I saw an extra suit of armour piled up near them that must have been for me.

Demeter's children (the kids with the flower-power we called them) all had the cornucpoia banged into the metal.

Hermes children and all the unclaimed half-bloods had Hermes caduceus.

Hephaestus's kids had tiny flames.

Percy had a trident on his, and so did Tyson.

I was astonished that Tyson was there but it would help. He would have been a much bigger help however, if this war had help off until Tyson was full grown.

The satyrs and the trees looked grim. I don't know why the didn't bother to put any armour on. Maybe they were all being pessimistic and decided that if we were all going to die, we might as well get it over with. Okay, so _I_ was the one being pessimistic but oh, well! Some of us wouldn't come out of this alive and those who did would be slaves until they were worked to death.

Sighing I went to my brother's and sister's where the handed me my armour with the owl. I'd have to thank Beckendorf, whether I saw him dead or alive.

As soon as I was dressed, I would go find Percy. I had seen Grover with Juniper head over to him, so I figured as long as I ignored Percy and just talked to Grover I would be okay.

I should have known better.

Grover already knew. I had forgotten about the empathy link. That and he could probably tell anyway. Juniper however, seemed oblivious to the new tension between myself and Percy. A few seconds after I arrived she rushed off to find Chiron.

Grover just kept smiling at me. No one said a word. Finally he broke the silence.

"I . . . I took away the empathy link between me and Percy. I'm pretty sure I did it right so that way if either of us . . ." He didn't finish his sentance and he didn't need too. It wasn't because we already knew what he was going to say, it was that something else had arrived. Something I had never expected to invade my camp borders. Something worse than a monster.

Many people may argue with me. Many people may say, "Rachel Elizabeth Dare is a sweet little girl." I don't care. I really don't like her. And just like on the day I had last seen her, she looked like a wad of bubble gum.

"Percy!" She yelled and ran the rest of the way to him. She threw her arms around his neck, pressing her breasts and 'private part' right up against his. "I thought you had been killed." She went on.

"Rachel." He greeted her. And turned silent once again.

"Percy, talk to me."

"Rachel, what are you doing here? And if you haven't noticed. there's a million monsters out there wanting to kill us!"

"Well, mainly you," I muttered under my breath, "But I wish we could feed _her_ to them." Grover gave me a look, I knew that he had heard, and that he may or may not have agreed with me.

"See silly, that's exactly why I'm here! To fight."

"Looking like bubblegum?" I asked, sulky.

"Well, I'm not going to be fighting fighting," She leaned forward as though we were conspiricing and whispered, "I haven't had any training." With a giggle she straightened up. "I'm going to be doing strategies. I'm good at that. Normally, I think the smart Athena kids would be doing it. But Chiron wants as many people to fight as possible. Even if I was trained to fight however, I probably couldn't have."

I was curious, that's the Athena in me. Maybe it was a bit of my Dad too, whoever it was, I really, really, really blame them for what happened next. "Why?" I asked, curiousity raging inside me.

"Because I'm pregnant." She answered.

"With who?"

"Percy."

I stood there shocked while the sound of war rang through the camp.

**Thanks once again to all of my reviewers, especially those who gave me such good advice. I got a really good title from somebody, but I can't really remember who, and I can't remember the title but I really, really, really thank them for it and I'll check on the name and I'll do all I can to remember it for the next boring author's note. The title that I adapted from the original title from mystery person was, "**_**Inner Turmoil.**_**" For Annabeth's angel and devil. I like the title, let me know if you have any more suggestions or if you like this one. Any kind of suggestion for anything would be great. Also, I swear on the River Styx I'll reply every review.**

**I'll shut up now.**

**~DI4MGZ~**


	5. Ice and Misery War Bubbles

I was frozen. Unable to move, if I had thought falling was bad, it was nothing compared to this. I wasn't just out of control, I was helpless, completely unaware of my own surroundings. Some may say that being frozen in the way I was could be compared to falling. It can't. When you fall you can hear the rush of it, feel the fall inside you. When you're frozen, you shut down. You can't make any sense of the outside world. I was back in my misery bubble.

_He_ stood there, I could see a little confusion etched on his face, and a bit of shock, but I supposed she just hadn't be able to tell him, seeing as he was locked up in a dungeon.

He turned to me. "Annabeth, Annabeth I-" He started to say. _That _got me out of my bubble real fast. It was like being asleep and then a bucket of freezing water was dumped over your head.

"Save it Perceus." My voice was so cold I surprised even myself. I was almost expecting ice to form. It was just chill in my voice, it was hurt, betrayal and maybe, just maybe, a little bit of hate. What he said in the bubble meant nothing after all. He loved _her. _Loved her enough to _make love with her_, now he was going to be a father. He, she and their child would grow up, happy. Even now, so unhappy with him, so hating her, I wanted him to have what I never could. I also wanted revenge.

I drew my sword and walked forward. The camp had been invaded, the monsters were everywhere. I fought my way through, wrapped in my own little war. My sword had by now, sliced through so many. I had my invisibility cap, I could use it. But for now, I was fighting fair. An _empousia_ came up to me. My sword shot through her and _POOF! _She was gone. All of the monsters I was able to identify went up into dust but the monsters I couldn't, the old ones, the ones history forgot, the monsters before the gods and the titans remained. They bled, like humans, they fell to the ground. They did not get back up.

Time and time again my sword was flung out, and it did not fail me. I didn't look beneath fallen half-bloods helmets, no matter who's symbol they wore, there would be plenty of time to find out who had died, probably in Hades domain. Speaking of the god of stiffs I wondered where his son was. Not that I looked. I wasn't looking because while I didn't want to see who was dead, I didn't want to know who was still fighting either.

Once again I returned to my fighting bubble. I wasn't just randomly cutting down enemies, no, I was carving a path. After a long while and a lot of effort, I got to my destination.

Luke. Or Kronos.

He was leaning against Thalia's old tree and laughing his head off at the destruction around him. Every swipe of sword, every last breath, every drop of blood, every bit of ash in the wind was funny to him. Comical. Amusing. Looking at him, my only thought was, _the gods need a rubber room for this guy._ That was my devil. Of course my stupid (oh did I say stupid? I meant sweet) angel needed her two cents worth.

_I'm sure that he's sweet on the inside. No one can be all bad._

In a way, I agreed with her. _Luke_ used to be sweet. _Luke_ used to be good. But there was none of that in Kronos. Not a bit.

I was moving closer to him, I was now behind him. I was sure that the titan in Luke's body had sensed me long ago, but he kept laughing. Now, I would get my revenge. I slid on my cap, and shoved my sword into the titan's leg.

"OW!" How surprised was I to hear him go 'ow'? Not very, since it was Luke's voice, though, when he spoke again, it was Kronos's voice that came through, at least I knew Luke was inside him somewhere.

"WHATEVER SCUM DID THAT THEY WILL_ PAY_!" Kronos roared. I saw Perceus Jackson on the otherside of the hill. I growled, I wanted to know why he would rain on my parade? So he was the prophecy kid. BIG WHOOP! I came up here to hurt Kronos in everyway possible before he killed me.

_Wait a minute! Wait just a minute Annabeth Chase!_ What did my angel want now? _You are planning to commit suicide just because of Percy, Rachel and an innocent child? You are nuts! Whack! Completely idiotic! You should be hanged for thinking these thoughts._

_Well, I think that she's right. I think that Annabeth should be able to do whatever she wants it is, after all, her life. Or death._ How I love my devil.

The voices bickered on, while I slashed Kronos in the rib. Luke's face twisted up in pain. That was what hurt me the most, having one of my first friends in pain because of me. Of course, Perceus would always have a scar over his eye because of me. If he survived and I didn't, I hoped that he would look at it everyday of his life and wonder why he did what he did.

Speaking of Mr. Jackson the prophecy child, WHERE DID THAT KID GO? Glancing around, I couldn't see him. He'd disappeared. Just completely gone. But the titan was looking for me. I knew that he knew that I knew that he was looking, and he also knew that I knew that he knew where I was.

Crouched down on the side of the hill, I had no chance to get away. If I was going to die, I would rather not die invisible so I took off my hat.

Kronos/Luke's eyes took me in. I saw recognition and hurt register on Luke's face before it was taken over once again by Kronos. Luke seemed to be breaking through more and more. I wondered, if Luke fought hard enough, could he kick Kronos out?

Kronos came toward me. Whatever weapon he had before, he decided that I wasn't important enough to be killed by it. He pulled out a sword instead, and came at me. I wasn't going to close my eyes and wait for impact. I stood, not moving. Not even blinking, barely breathing as the titan came toward me. Just before he hit me however, something was thrown in front of me. The sword sliced through that.

Perceus Jackson was now dead.

**Hey everybody. Okay, as I promised I went through my old reviews and stuff and I got the name of mystery person so they will get the credit they deserve. Okay, mystery person is . . .haubing! Claps for them and the title she gave me was "**_**Inner Conflict**_**"! More claps for them. So, a lot of people have been asking me how Rachel can be at camp, my answer is, someone invited her across the border, Chiron maybe, anywho, then she can enter. That's what happened with Tyson, right? I am begging you, BEGGING YOU! not to hate me after this chapter and to keep reading. Send me suggestions and all send me your opinions. I would ask you not to be rude because my stress level is very high and I am being quite snappish so I will probably yell at you and call you things that would be beeped out on most T.V. shows.**

**Send me title suggestions and other suggestions. I like the title "**_**Inner Turmoil"**_** adapted from haubing's "**_**Inner Conflict.**_**" I'll shut up after one more sentance. I swear on the River Styx I will reply to every review (and pm!).**

**~DI4MGZ~**


	6. Two and Gold

I stared. I was frozen again. But this time, I couldn't afford it. Mini-stiff and goat-boy pulled me out of the way of a monster's spear. I shook my head to clear my thoughts. Staring down at the boy that had died for me, I could feel no emotion. Whether it was because he had died with me angry at him, or because I was still in shock, I couldn't tell you. I spun back toward Kronos/Luke when I got a bigger surprise. There were two.

Not two Luke's but two people. Luke and a man I knew to be Kronos. The way he looked did not surprise me at all, it fit the big booming voice that sounded so odd paired with Luke's body. Kronos was tall, dark and (now usually when you hear this description it's tall, dark and handsome) UGLY! Oh my gods. The gods of Olympus have the nerve to sit up there and make fun of poor Hephaestus? Well, I'll tell you one thing right now. Compared to Kronos, Hephaestus looked more beautiful than Aphrodite herself. And if the love goddess finds out I thought that about her, bye-bye Chiron, hello Charon.

Kronos towered over every body, even the gods and goddesses in their full height. Heck, I bet he could step on Polypheumus like we step on ants! He had short, clipped head of black hair, and I the rest of his features were almost lost in the clouds swirling above his head. I could make out the angry look, big nose, tiny, squinty eyes (they made him look like a rodent), tiny lips. Despite the obvious muscle and angry hardness of him, he looked kind of . . . flabby. Weak somehow, I don't know how to explain it. I mean, how could I guy that big look weak?

Grover and Nico's jaws dropped beside me. Nico had really gotten taller, he was almost taller than me, but he still looked like a little kid.

"Ann-Anna-Annabe-Annabeth!" Grover bleated out nervously.

"What?" I asked, lost in another world.

"You can blame _him_ on Percy." Grover was cowering. Shaking his hooves kept hitting each other and making a tiny clacking noise.

"I'll be sure to smack him when I meet him in the Underworld." I answered. Grover's hooves kept clacking, I wondered why it was so loud until I realized all other activity had stopped. Every one had stopped fighting to stare at Kronos. Not that I could blame them. That was exactly what I was doing.

"WHY IS EVERYONE STANDING AROUND?" The Titan lord yelled. "KILL THEM! ALL OF THEM SHOULD _DIE!_"

Kronos's minions didn't seem to hear him. Kronos shook with rage until one half-blood on Kronos's side screamed. Kronos paid him no mind. "KILL THEM! THEY MUST ALL BE DEAD LIKE PERSEUS JACKSON?"

"Dead? Who said anything about dead? Merely took a trip." I spun around so fast I almost fell over. I knew that voice, I 'd learned it by heart. Percy's. And as mad as I was, I felt my knees go weak at the sight of him. My world spun.

Percy wore no armour, his black curls were damp, and his green eyes glowed. But that really wasn't why everyone was staring, besides the fact that we all knew that Percy was dead. He was balancing on top of a wave. It was huge, and towered above everybody, ready to wash them out.

"HOW?" Kronos was shocked, that much was plain. He had clearly not expected prophecy child, the chosen one, to come back.

"Let's just say, I have friends in _low_ places." That ended Percy's explanation but he needed no more words, I was going to give something really special to Hades if we all survived this.

"THAT-THAT-THAT IS NOT POSSIBLE." I had known there was something weak about Kronos. As strong as he was, he was only strong as long as he was sure that no one could oppose him, that no one rivaled his power. He was sure he could beat the gods, and doubly sure that he could beat us half-bloods. But PERSEUS JACKSON scared him. A lot. Which was kind of funny since _I_ scared Percy. Kronos scared Percy (even though he's too macho to admit it).

"But guess what? I'm standing here, alive. And ready to take you _down_." Percy's wave set him on the ground and spread its way through the camp. It didn't harm a single building nor anyone on our side, Kronos's army however, all fell. Slipping silently under water. Not a single one came up again.

I was staring at Kronos (hey, he's hard to miss) when I noticed movement behind him. Looking closer I realized it was Luke. I'd actually forgotten about him. He'd completely slipped my mind, and for now, he could slip away again.

"PUNY CHILD! COME GET ME!" The Titan pulled out the weapon he had put away for me. His scythe. It gleamed bright in the dawn of the dark day. Percy's sixteenth birthday. _Happy birthday. Yeah, right_. My devil snorted.

_Oh! A birthday! Let's go bake a cake._ Seriously, what sort of sick joke was it to give me an angel like that? I have no connections to her except that she (unfortunatley) lives inside my head.

Percy pulled out Riptide. He charged the Titan. Kronos being so big, and Percy being so small, Percy had the advantage. The first thing he did was chop off Kronos's toe. The titan was unbalanced without it and he fell over instantly, crushing nothing or no one. We all watched in silence as Kronos thrashed out, trying to hit Percy, I think he managed to hit him once, but barely, since Percy danced away. Soon though, Kronos began to turn into dust, the ground pulled him under as Hades sent him to Tarturas.

So it was over. It was all over. The Kronos war I mean. I still had to prepare myself for the drama that was sure to come. For now however I was going to find Percy. He was standing alone, holding his arm, which must have been hurt.

"Here, let me look at." I whispered. He jumped a little at the sound of my voice and before he could pull his arm away I grabbed it. His arm was bleeding.

Bleeding, Ichor, the golden blood of the gods.

**Hehehehehe. I know, I'm awful. Nice place to have a cliffy, isn't it? I myself, love cliffy's. Maybe you don't. I don't know. Anyway, I decided to put out another chapter tonight because all of my reviewers convinced me. That and I have a lot of time on my hands from having no social life because my best friend is now friends with the biggest b**** in school and now my best friend hates me. But enough about me. I think the title will be changed to "**_**Inner Turmoil**_**". And yeah, that's about it. Thanks to all my reviewers. Blah blah blah. I swear on the River Styx I will reply to every review.**

**AND NO MORE CHAPTERS UNTIL TOMORROW! (I love being evil).**

**~DI4MGZ~**


	7. GoodBye and She Knows Something

Once again, I was shocked. What is it, shock Annabeth day? See who can put Annabeth over the edge? See who Annabeth will kill first?

"Percy, what-I mean, how-I mean . . ." I started, but couldn't finish. This couldn't be happening. Percy couldn't be a . . . a . . .

"Annabeth!" Percy was about to pull his arm away but I gripped it tighter, the abnormal golden blood flowed over my fingers, sticky and warm. I looked up at him, willing him to explain. "I wasn't going to let you find out this way."

I looked down, hands still wrapped around his arm. "What?" I asked.

"It was the only way for Hades to send me back. It was the only way for me to . . . for me to save _you._ Don't be mad at me anymore Annabeth. Please, Rachel's lying, I never did anything like that with her. I wouldn't. I meant what I said, I love you, Annabeth. And only you."

"I want to believe you, I really do. But, for some reason, I don't think I can, not right now. I'm not going to be mad at you. We'll just be distant friends until you can prove that you're not lying." I removed my hands from his arm. He glanced down at me sadly.

I understood. He didn't care whether or not Rachel's baby was his. All he wanted was me, and that made me happy but I felt sad on the inside, knowing that I couldn't be okay being around him, or being _with_ him until it was proved Rachel's baby was not his.

We turned around as there was a small erruption of noise behind us. The gods stood there, grinning from ear. Chiron, Rachel and Nico stood beside them, small, sad smiles on each of their faces. Athena came toward me.

"Oh, Annabeth!" She gave me a hug. Poseidon, grumpy, and always more than a little mad at Mom muttered, "What did she do? My boy cut off a titan's toe!" Like slicing the pinkie toe off of a huge, huge, HUGE evil, magical person was something to be proud of.

Zeus was standing there, looking rather ticked at something. Ares surveyed the battlefield, he was probably disappointed that it had ended so quickly. Aphrodite was fluffing out her hair. Apollo looked like he was thinking very hard. I hope he wasn't trying to come up with another poem. Artemis was with her Hunters, congratulating them (I think) on their part in battle. Demeter had rallied up her children and they were making things grow, trying to make the place look cheerful. Hephaestus was looking at our armour, looking at how his children had forged them. Hera was standing there, looking rather prissy. She narrowed her eyes at me, and smiled and evil sort of smile. Not something you would expect from lady-like Hera. Poseidon, of course, was mooning over Percy.

"Athena? May I speak to your lovely daughter, Annabeth for a moment?" Hera asked, sweetly. Athena had no problems with it, but requested that Hera make it short, Hera seemed happy to oblige. She turned and I followed her. As soon as we were out of earshot she spoke.

"I wonder if you hoped to keep everything a secret? You're a smart girl, I don't think that you would have thought to keep it quiet for long. Really though," Hera turned to face me. "Did you really think that it was only your parents that you had to fear?" I inhaled quickly. Knowing what she was talking about.

"You know now though, that Percy is one of us. He's a _god._" The word zipped through me like an electric shock. I knew it, of course, but to hear it put so plainly was something else. "He won't have time for you anymore. Besides, I hear half-blood him is going to be a father. Isn't that right?" I stared coldly at her. "See, Annabeth. I have nothing against you, or him, for that matter. I just know that you are going to put your parents in a lot of pain. You're mortal _and_ immortal. Just keep that in mind." Then she walked away. She just stops talking and sweeps away in her long gown. Ooh, how that goddess got on my nerves.

I took a few deep breaths and calmed myself. I went to face the music, well, the finding out who was dead, and who was alive.

I walked to the top of the hill, where gods and mourners gathered. All of the dead campers had been lain there for a few minutes of silence. I scanned the faces, looking for really familiars ones. Beckendorf was standing beside me, so I didn't have to worry about him. Travis and Conner Stoll were across from me, I had already seen Grover, Nico and Rachel. Where was Juniper? I scanned the dead and living. Juniper had her arms wrapped around Grover's neck. Okay, that was good. Where was Tyson?

I scanned the dead and the living. I couldn't find him. I nudged Beckendorf. "Hey, where'd our cyclops go?" I whispered.

"Infirmary. He got banged up pretty bad." Beckendorf whispered back. Good. I looked one last time at the dead. There was someone familiar. I felt tears prick my eyes, it was kind of silly, I know, to be crying when they probably wouldn't cry for me. But I just had to cry. I sobbed quietly, tears pouring out of my eyes until Chiron came clip-clopping up the hill with the burial shrouds. Just as my 'friend' was being wrapped up, I whispered,

_"Good-bye Clarrisse."_

**How many of you expected her to be so sad over Clarrisse? Uh-huh, not that many. Okay, after A LOT of aggravating cliffy's I gave you a nice one here. I have a quick question, if a half-blood like Travis Stoll had a kid, would his kid be a half-blood or would his kid be a mortal? I need to know. That about it, send me suggestions, just send me pm's or reviews saying how much you liked or hated it. I haven't been feeling very motivated to write lately. Oh, and anybody who can guess what's going to happen (any part I have in my mind) will get to be a camper in my story! I'll bet none of you will be able to guess. NAH NAH NAH NAH NAH! And from now on this story will be known as "**_**Inner Turmoil.**_**"**

**I swear on the River Styx I will reply to every review and pm!**

**~DI4MGZ~**


	8. Could two gods be wrong?

After the burial ceremonies had been finished, we went back to eat. The gods all sat at a huge table up front, today was a special day to. No cabin assignments, you had to sit where your name tag was. I was moving around, looking for me, when I found my name written in curly letters. I looked at who my seat mates were.

_Annabeth Chase._

_Tyson_

_Grover Underwood._

_Juniper_

_Charles Beckendorf._

_Nico DiAngelo._

_Rachel Dare_

Not to bad, at least I got along with most of my seat mates. I felt a bit of disapointment when I realized that Percy wasn'y going to be sitting with us. And knowing I had to sit with Rachel. I sat down and began tracing lines on the table with my finger.

"Annabeth!" I turned around. Now here was someone who I could be happy around. I mean, what has Tyson ever done to me? I mean, I've gotten over the whole 'cyclop's' thing.

"Tyson!" I glanced at him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay." He answered. Maybe he was, maybe he wasn't. His arm was in a sling and his other arm was in a cast.

"Where's Percy?" Tyson asked, glancing around.

"Percy's up there." I said, and pointed to the table with the gods.

"Can I go sit with Percy?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because only special people can sit up there."

"What kind of special?"

"The golden kind, Tyson, the golden kind."

"GOAT-BOY!" Tyson cried in celebration as he and Juniper came and sat down.

"Hi, Tyson!" Grover said, half as enthusiastically.

"Hello, Tyson," Juniper said.

"Do I know you?" Tyson asked, studying her.

"I don't think so, but my name's Juniper."

"Oh." Tyson stayed silent for a moment, then piped up, "What kind of special are you?"

"What _kind_ of special?" Juniper asked, making sure she had heard him right. When Tyson nodded, she had to think for a minute. "I guess I'm my own kind of special."

"Are you the golden kind of special?" Juniper looked confused until I pointed to the gods behind Tyson's back.

Understanding Juniper said, "No, I'm not a golden kind of special. I guess I'm a _root_ kind of special."

"What kind of special are you Grover?"

"The goat kind."

"What about you, Annabeth?"

"The wise kind."

Nico sat down at that moment. Now, Nico isn't usually the happiest kid in the world, and today was not helping his mood. He'd been really emotional lately, and pulling away from everyone. Either way, little boy Nico was _not _in the mood to deal with first grader intelligance such as what Tyson possessed.

"What kind of special are you, Nico?" Nico gave Tyson a long you-have-got-to-be-kidding-me stare before answering moodily.

"The dead kind."

Beckendorf sat down in time to hear the question. Tyson, being Tyson, turned to him next.

"What's your name and what kind of special are you?"

"My name is Beckendorf and I'm a metal kind of special."

"What are you?"

"EXCUSE ME?" Rachel must have taken Tyson's question the wrong way and she was getting really mad about it. I was betting that it was the hormones. I knew Rachel well enough (unfortunately) to know that she usually wouldn't be like that.

"What are you?"

"What he means," Grover broke in, "is what _kind of special_ are you?"

"Me?" Rachel asked, she flipped her hair over her shoulder going from mad to snobby in three seconds. "I'm all around special." Yeesh. More hormones.

"All around special?" Tyson looked really interested. Now here was a different answer, something his curious mind could question. "Are you the golden kind of special?"

"Of course," Rachel answered, not knowing what the golden kind was.

"If you're a golden type of special, then why aren't you sitting up with the other golden kind of specials?" Tyson pointed to where Percy was uncomfortably wedged between Poseidon and it looked like . . . NO WAY! Percy was sitting beside Hades?

I quickly excused myself and walked up to the table. No one looked at me since this was an open kind of thing where you could go up and talk to your divine parent. Hermes, who I hadn't seen around, was sitting there to, I overheard him talking to Conner and Travis and I think he was trying to explain the "Stoll" joke to them. I still can't believe how they just don't get it. I walked up to Athena.

"Mom?" I whispered so that Aphrodite wouldn't hear.

"Yes, dear?"

"Well, I know this is an unusual request to make but I was wondering . . . Could you ask Lord Hades if he would be oppossed to talking with me in private for a few minutes?" Athena looked shocked for a few seconds.

"Oh. I get it." She said.

"You do?" I asked, not really believing it.

"Yes, I do. You want to thank him for getting most of us out alive. Even if the only way of doing it was with Poseidon's kid."

Maybe she got some of it. "That's about it."

"Stay here." Athena stood up and walked down the long table. I felt eyes on the back of my neck, I turned around. Aphrodite was smiling at me.

_That was not good._

"Yes, goddess?" I asked, trying to be polite.

"Oh, nothing dear child. I was just . . . musing over your love life."

"Goddess, I don't really have a love life."

"You do. I am Aphrodite, the goddess of love and I know everything. How do you think Hera found out? Not that I told her. I wouldn't tell that old coot anything but I was singing about it in my chamber and Mrs. Snoot heard me."

"Aphrodite, you won't, I mean-"

"Hush. No, I won't tell Athena or Poseidon. I already know what will happen. The Fates don't like it when something changes course, even if it's the gods that change the path."

"Annabeth," My mom had returned, "He'll meet you outside of the Athena cabin."

"Thanks, Mom." I whispered, and left the 'mess hall'. Hades was standing, waiting, as though he were impatient, looking angry at the world. You would have thought he would have left that anger behind centuries ago.

"Lord Hades?"

"Half-Blood." Hades answered.

"I just wanted to thank-you, for winning the war. Without you, Percy couldn't have done a thing. I wanted to give you something."

"What could a half-blood give a god?" Hades asked.

"Well, it's not much, but it might help." I gave him three bill sized lumps of gold. He closed his fist over them.

"I appreciate it. Half-Blood. I know your future. I have some advice for you. You know what you want, so fight for it." Hades turned to walk away.

"Sir?" I called after him. Hades stopped and turned back around.

"You know my future?"

"Knowing enough of the past also gives you the future. Half-Blood," He rested his hand on a railing, his index finger pointing at me. "All will be attained if fought for." With that I let him walk away, to rejoin the party. But right now, I couldn't. I walked into my cabin. I walked into the bathroom and closed the door. On the back of the door is a full length mirror. I stared at my reflection.

My eyes were gray, full of storm clouds and half-finished thoughts. My honey hair flowed down my shoulders and stopped about mid-back. I was athletic looking, going here, you've got to be an athlete, if not you have two options. Option A: die. Option B: Learn. I was lean, but that wasn't what I was looking for. I stared where Hades had been pointing, so discreetly at me.

_All will be attained if fought for._

_All will be attained . . ._

Did that mean? No, it wasn't possible. I'd been told time and time again. Yet. Hades had almost said that it would happen. Aphrodite had even said something that could be linked to it. Two gods couldn't be wrong.

Could they?

**Hi people. Not to bad of a cliffy this time. I know my last chapter wasn't as awesome as usual and this one might not be either but they are needed to get to a certain point. Yes, there is still a point to this story. **

**Question. If a mortal and a half-blood have a kid will the kid go to Camp Half-Blood?**

**Another question. If a half-blood and a half-blood have a kid will the kid go to Camp Half-Blood?**

**Please review or pm me any ideas that you might have, or any suggestions. **

**One last thing. If anyone can guess what's going to happen then they get to be a camper in the story. Or at least another character since we might not be interacting with other characters in the story. If no one can guess exactly (and no one will) then the person who was closest will get to be the character. Got it? Get it? Good.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

**~DI4MGZ~**


	9. Who Ratted On Us?

I was still staring in the mirror. No way could _two_ gods be wrong. Especially since one of them was the absolute scariest god ever. And if you think I'm talking about Hades, you're a bigger idiot than I thought.

_Aphrodite is soo_ not_ scary._ My angel is the biggest moron ever. Well, second. She's right after Percy.

_Believe it or not, Aphrodite is scary._

_She's the goddess of Love. She's sweet._

_Just because she's all lovey-dovey, does not mean than she isn't scary. You can be sweet and sour._

I tuned them out, still staring at my reflection. Gently I pressed my fingers to my body. Nothing would be happening because nothing could happen not until . . . I stopped my train of thought. I wouldn't trick myself into believing. It may not be impossible, but . . . still, I wondered, if maybe, some day, if the god of the dead and the goddess of love could be right.

A few tears leaked down my face. There was a knock on my cabin door. It was probably Grover, or Juniper wondering where I went. I left the bathroom, and called come in.

Just my luck.

It was Percy, but, hey, what did I expect?

"You're crying." I almost laughed. Here I am, tears leaking down my face and he just has to state the obvious.

"Come on, I saw the little bit of a smile." I glanced up at him, and he was grinning. I wanted to smile too. I wanted to kiss him, but I needed to stay strong. I needed to let him know that I wouldn't be with him until the mess was all cleared up.

"Annabeth, there are a few things that I want to tell you. Nothing relating to you and me, or Rachel. It's about me being a . . ." He trailed off, still staring into my eyes. I nodded at him, understanding. "I'm staying at Camp. I'll hang around here, maybe teach a couple of classes or something. My dad has a place where I can stay if I want too, under water. I'll maybe go there sometimes. My status as a god is 'Prince of the Seas,' like Poseidon is king. I rule under him but I'm still able to make my own decisions about certain stuff." His eyes never left my face, but now he was sitting beside me. "Now, why are you crying?"

I wasn't going to stay anything, but Percy was my best friend, and Athena was fine with that, she already knew about it. I was pretty sure Hera wouldn't, it was especially not worth the risk now that Percy was a god. Instead of answering, I asked another question. "Can two gods be wrong?"

"About the same thing?"

"It depends, I guess, on who the gods are and what the thing is."

"The scariest one and the angriest one." I told him.

"Aphrodite and Hades agree on something?" Percy was clearly surprised, I nodded anyway. "This something was about you?" I nodded.

"I don't think those two gods would be wrong, but, I'm wondering why Hades would be agreeing to something in Aphrodite's expertise."

"He didn't know that he was agreeing with her. He just knew my future and he gave me advice for it and Aphrodite had said something like it."

"Oh." Percy was quiet, then his face changed. He took my hands in his, "Annabeth, I don't understand you. You said that you loved me. Why won't you be with me? Rachel's baby isn't mine. How can you not trust me enough to tell you the truth? If it is mine, I'll take care of it, but I _need you_. After all these years I've wanted you, and then I find out you want me too, then, everything gets messed up, and I can't have you because of you. Please, Annabeth. Please." Oh my gods. My willpower was crumbling, because I almost felt the same. Not the parts about Rachel, obviously, but I needed him too. He was on his knees on the floor, my hands in his. He sounded close to tears.

I couldn't stay away from him. I needed him. I tore my hands away from his. He looked crushed until I threw my arms around his neck. I landed on the floors in his lap. We kissed. We didn't stop, leaning against the bed of one of my brothers, I couldn't stop. We sat there and kissed until we decided that we would be missed.

"We still have to keep this away from out parents." I told him. Percy nodded, giving me one last kiss before we left.

I didn't want to mention to him that Hera _and_ Aphrodite already knew. We walked into the mess hall at the same time. The hall had gone quiet. Instinctively I glanced toward the gods. Poseidon looked like he was in shock. My mother looked like she was ready to strangle someone.

Oh no.

Who ratted on us? I was betting on Hera, until . . .

**Okay, contest thinger ends now. You can still send me reviews and things but our camper (and it probably will be a camper) appears next chapter or chapter 11. The closest person right now is The minotour. Okay, that's about it. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, especially those like The Minotour and percabeth777 who always send me reviews and who always give me good ideas.**

**I swear to the River Styx I will reply to every review.**

**I don't own PJO. If anybody thinks that I do you're moronic like Annabeth's angel. (Sorry if I insulted anyone).**

**~DI4MGZ~**


	10. Talking, Killing Rachel,my secret is out

HOW, HOW, HOW? _HOW?_ Did the little brat know about Percy and I? How were we seen? I couldn't believe it, and now, now my mother would possibly kill me.

"ANNABETH CHASE!" Athena screamed. I had never seen (or heard of) her losing her cool like that. It was so unlike her.

Athena stood angrily and moved quickly toward me. She grabbed me roughly by the arm and dragged me to the training area. I saw Poseidon taking Percy down to the lake. I saw how smug Rachel was looking, having ruined our relationship.

"Annabeth Minerva Chase! How could you? Especially with a son of Poseidon." She looked angry, I wouldn't really have been surprised if smoke began coming out of her ears.

"Mom-"

"NO! Don't give me any excuses. You're not allowed to see him. We'll all be hanging around here for a few days, maybe a couple of weeks. You'll be spending that time alone, somewhere. A camper will chosen randomly to take care of you. For once, Poseidon and I agree on something. You can return to your table, but rest assured, _I will be keeping an eye on you_." I meekly followed Athena back into the mess hall.

I sat down in my seat. Athena returned to the table. Poseidon was already up there, but I couldn't see Percy. I glanced around, trying not to be obvious about it, oh, there he was, talking to Rachel.

***

The food last night was good, and I still wasn't hungry. There hadn't been much of a party after Rachel ratted on us. Now, I was stuck in a room in the Big House. I hadn't met my 'camper care-taker' yet.

_I hope that she's nice._

_Who says that it will be a she? _My angel asked.

_As mad as Athena is, I don't think she would send a boy to take care of Annabeth._

_She could._

I broke into their argument, thinking, _I sincerly hope she doesn't since it's my time of the month._

They ignored me and kept right on yammering. Someone knocked on my door.

"Come in!" I called, and the key scraped in the lock. The door opened and someone entered, flipping on the lights. I recognized her from sight. I'd seen her around before.

She was a daughter of Apollo, about a year older than I was, and she had arrived at Camp Half-Blood in my second year. I forgot her name.

"Hi," She said nervously, setting a breakfast tray down on the desk. She turned to leave.

"NO! Don't go, I mean, I'm _craving_ human company. Talk, just for a little while."

"All right. My name's Jen."

"Hi, I'm-"

"Annabeth. I know. Everyone knows after what happened last night. Everyone's talking about it. So, umm, what actually happened?"

"Why? So you can gossip?" I was feeling touchy, maybe she wasn't the best choice for company, but my first choice was unavailable.

"No. I'm telling everyone that the rumours aren't true, but no one believes me. And since Percy won't talk to anyone . . ." She trailed off.

"Rumours? What rumours?"

"The rumours about why Athena and Poseidon are so mad. It's crazy what people are saying, but I know where they're getting it from."

"Where? Bubble-gum?" I asked.

"Bubble-?" She looked confused and then understanding dawn on her pretty face. "Oh, you mean Rachel because she's so pink. Yeah. That's where it's all coming from."

"Tell me what she's saying."

"Well . . ."

"I won't get mad." At her at least. As soon as I was released from the prison that my mother put me in, I might go after Rachel.

"Well, she's . . . she's saying that last night she went for a walk, you know, to kind of get away from everything. She said that she heard someone crying in the Athena cabin so she went to she looked inside, Percy was proposing to you because he got you pregnant. She said she was really upset because he got her pregnant too, and was denying _her_ baby."

I saw red. "Well, first of all, I was not crying loud enough for anyone outside the cabin to hear me last night! Second of all, Percy _did not_ propose to me. He _did not_ get me pregnant. And, furthermore, he _did not_ get her pregnant."

"So what really happened?" She was curious. I had to admire that. I think she would make an excellent journalist, maybe she should start a Camp Half-Blood newsletter.

"Well . . . I'll tell you, but you can't tell anyone."

"I promise." She vowed.

"Swear on the River Styx." I commanded. I wasn't taking any chances.

"I swear on the River Styx what you say in this room will be kept in this room unless you say otherwise."

"Thank-you. What really happened is I asked my mother if I could talk to Hades, while she went to talk to him, Aphrodite said . . . somethings to me. I had a talk with Hades, to thank him for bringing Percy back. Hades said that he knew my future, and gave me some advice.

"The advice got me thinking of what I wanted, but what I was always told I couldn't have. Now, here were two gods, pretty much saying that I could have it. I went to my cabin. Then Percy came. We both liked each other, and he wanted to be together, not in a sexual way." I quickly said, seeing the look on her face. "We were just kissing. After that is when we rejoined the party."

"If you don't mind me saying . . . I don't know if I believe that, if you're not pregnant than why are you in here?"

"I'm in here because my mother wants me to stay away from Percy."

"Which could mean that you're pregnant."

"NO! I'M NOT PREGNANT! I CAN'T HAVE KIDS! THAT'S WHAT HADES AND APHRODITE WERE TALKING ABOUT!" I yelled, and dissolved into tears. She looked upset as she left the room, with a promise not to tell anyone.

**Okay, so, yeah. The minotour won the little contest. Ummmm, I'm not exactly sure what I'm going to do next, so I really need ideas. I know that there are a lot of great writers out there. Just one little idea. Please. I still know the main objective of the story, and I know who the father of Rachel's baby is, but I don't know what's happening in between. I need **_**some kind of drama**_**. Like what's Annabeth going to do to Rachel and where's Percy in all of this?**

**Thanks to my reviews, you make my day. I swear on the River Styx I will reply to every review.**

**I don't own it.**

**~DI4MGZ~**


	11. Five Pound Chocolate, News, Scroll

_I _was pacing around my room. "UGH!" I yelled and flopped on my bed. I had been stuck in here for four days. FOUR DAYS! Do you know how long that seems to me?

"I NEED CHOCOLATE!" I yelled, hoping someone would hear and obey me. Jen had promised to bring me some, but she wouldn't come until lunch, which was an hour away.

_I cannot survive in these conditions! _Seriously, my devil is my best friend right now.

_Yes you can! Imagine if we were stuck in the . . . Arctic or something?_

_I'd rather be, at least there I would be able to actually move, and be out in fresh air._

I haven't left this room for four days, how convienient that there was a bathroom attatched to this one! I was craving the outside. It was driving me crazy. I was turning into a satyr, unable to live without sunlight.

The key scraped in my lock. Jen came in with lunch and . . . and . . . OH SWEET GODS HOW I'M TURNING OUT TO LOVE THIS KID! She brought me a _five pound milk chocolate bar._

"Annabeth!" She gasped.

"What?" I asked, suspicious, she looked really keyed up, and scared I was going to hit her.

"Rachel was spreading more rumours, I know how much longer you'll be stuck in this room and I know what happened to Percy!" She said quickly.

"Rumours first."

"She . . . She's saying that you, I mean," Her cheeks flushed a bright red.

"Spit it out," I wanted to dig into my chocolate bar, but it would be rude to do it without offering her some, which I wouldn't.

"She's saying that your 'baby,'" She used air quotes trying to appease me, "could be, Percy's, Tyson's or . . ." She mumbled something I couldn't quite make out.

"What?"

"Poseidon's or Dionysous's."

I must have looked murderous because she produced a camp dummy from somewhere and my dagger. Within seconds it was a bunch of fluff on the floor.

She also gave me a stress ball which looked like a minotaur. Odd, it was the first monster Percy killed. "Time."

"Until . . . until Rachel goes into labour."

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!???????????????????????" I screamed. "How many months pregnant is she?"

"One." The minotaur's head popped off. I got a fury next. It's wings popped off, so I got a god shaped one. It was Hera.

"Percy." I mumbled through gritted teeth.

"He's been banished from the mainland until Rachel goes into labour." You couldn't tell it was Hera anymore.

"I have to go, but I have to give this to you. Give me yours at supper." She handed me a scroll and ran off.

I put the scroll down and sank my teeth into the sweet, sweet chocolate. _MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM._

_You know that chocolate makes you break out and makes you fat and it's full of sugar and . . ._ My angel continued. I ate all five pounds of chocolate. I was really pmsing.

Time for the scroll. I had thought that my shock therapy was over, but no, it had to continue.

Wise Girl,

I don't know what happened to you, but I needed to talk (or write) to you. I was lounging around near the beach when Athena picked Jen to be your 'care-taker.' After Athena left I asked Jen if she would deliver a note to me. She said fine. It took me a few days to write this.

Remember how I said my dad got me a place to stay? Well, it's underwater, which is where I'm stuck now. I'm restricted to the seas (I think) but other than that I can go anywhere. It's actually a palace. It's really neat. It's built completely out of shells and marble. There are all kinds of tropical fish with me. TROPICAL! They're so cool, it turns out though, that they can only survive inside the palace. They such pretty colours, I want you to see them someday. You _will _see them some day.

I have servants. Which I don't know if I like. It kind of creeps me out, they're always around, trying to do stuff for me, which is okay when I can't figure out what the heck I'm doing. But, get this, they're not the Niads that serve in my father's court, they're mermaids. Actual mermaids, like the Little Mermaid. It's really cool, they even look like the mermaid's from the Little Mermaid.

Love,

Seaweed Brain.

_Seaweed Brain, _

_I don't have much to say, I mean, I'm stuck in a room in the _Big House, so no tropical fish or mermaids. Just a lot, and I do me a lot to put up with. Have you heard of the rumours Rachel is spreading?

She saying that you were proposing to me, then she was saying how you got me pregnant. Now she's saying my baby could be yours OR Tyson's OR Poseidon's OR Dionysos's. It's driving me nuts.

Jen is turning out to be a really good friend though. I mean, the girl brought me chocolate, can't get much better than that.

The mermaids sound interesting. I didn't know that they actually existed, though, I can't say I'm surprised that they do.

Love,

Wise Girl.

Seaweed

Jen came later that night, with a tiny chocolate bar. She took my note, I made her swear another vow on the River Styx saying she wouldn't rat on us. Now, I just have to wait for Percy's letter.

Wise Girl,

You're not actually pregnant are you? I mean, I would kill someone if you were (preferrably the guy that got you pregnant, because YOU ARE MINE!), if that's okay with you.

How is she getting the chocolate? I thought that only healthy foods are allowed at Camp andthat Travis and Conner would only serve paying cutsomers now.

How long are you stuck in your prison?

Love,

Seaweed Brain.

Seaweed Brain,

NO! I AM NOT PREGNANT! And if I was pregnant than it would be yours because I know that I'm yours because you are mine. It's perfectly okay with me.

Jen is getting the chocolate because she's dating Conner. Or Travis. I can't remember which.

I'm stuck in my prison as long as you are.

Love,

Wise Girl.

Wise Girl,

I wish that I could be at Camp with you, or that you could be here with me. Everything is so beautiful, I know it would inspire you. Everything here is blue though, well, most things. I look out at the blue ocean. I look up and see blue sky. Most of my tropical fish are blue.

I miss you.

I don't know how long I'm stuck in my prison. How long?

Love, Seaweed Brain.

Seaweed Brain,

I miss you too. I really want to see those fish.

We're stuck in prison until Rachel goes into labour, which is seven and a half more months. I think I'm going crazy in here. My only visitor is Jen. I asked her once to ask Chiron if I could see Grover, or Juniper, or Tyson. Or any of my brothers or sisters. Or Beckendorf, just for company. But he said that his mother said only Jen. Which is maddening.

Your letters are the only things that are keeping my sane, or maybe they're speeding me along toward the asylum because they're from you.

Kidding,

Love,

Wise Girl.

The days seem to drag on, waiting for Percy to write. I barely talked to Jen. Every now and then I would glance out the very small window near my ceiling and see Rachel. She was abviously pregnant now. I had five more months to go. FIVE! Sometimes at night, I would glance out at the water to see if I could see Percy give letters to Jen. But I never caught them.

How much longer could I hold out?

**Okay, I think this is my longest chapter yet. I've killed some time, but I still need some suggestions. Ummm, Annabeth will not be going to beat on Rachel while she's pregnant, but thanks to those who suggested it. I'm going to be setting up a poll to see if after I finish **_**Inner Turmoil**_** people want me to start a new story called, **_**Inner Conflict**_** (haubing's original title suggestion). **_**Inner Conflict**_** will be Percy's point of you.**

**I swear on the River Styx that I will reply to every review and pm.**

**I don't own it.**

**~DI4MGZ~**


	12. Any day

Any day now. ANY DAY! Any day now I could be let out of here. Any day now Rachel could got into labour. I was allowed out to witness (help with) the birth of her baby. I was still talking to Percy through the wonderous Jen. Who still brought me chocolate. That's the only thing I'll miss about the place, the chocolate she brings me everyday. Ahh, sweet heaven.

I had hoisted myself up on the bed to peer out the window, looking around the ground. My door flew open. It smacked back against the wall. Jen must have something really important to tell me.

"What Jen?"

Suddenly I was attacked from behind, pushed onto my bed. I opened my mouth to protest, being shoved face-first onto a bed was not on my to-do list today. I was flipped over. It wasn't Jen. There was no way this was Jen.

_You know, it's unhealthy for you-_

_OH SHUT UP! _My devil yelled at my angel as I kissed Percy. How he had gotten here I had no clue. Why he was here, I had no idea, but surprise, surprise, I really did not care.

The kiss left us both gasping for breath. Percy smelled like the ocean, full of salt, but pure somehow. He looked pretty much the same since I had last seen him. His hair was longer, his tan a little darker, but still (my idea of) the image of perfection.

"Annabeth." He gasped and pulled me in for another kiss. I hugged him close to me, unaware of anything else. The nine months apart hadn't taken any kind of toll on the way we felt about each other. Nothing could do that. Nothing at all.

He sat up on the bed, pulling me up with him. "How?" I asked.

"Rachel's gone into labour. Since she thinks I'm the father I'm allowed to be here for it. I was also sent to get you so that you could help with the birth."

"Oh." So, she was finally having the baby. Good, she had looked like a really fat cow and even though it matched her personality. "Where is she?"

"She's down the hall to the left, third door. But, Annabeth, I know how we can be together forever. It's not something that Athena can object to."

This stopped me. It was something I'd only been able to dream of, by Percy's side forever. And the fact that Athena wouldn't be able to stop it, made it all the sweeter.

"How?" Then a anguished cry ran through the Big House. They said there was nothing like the pain of childbirth, but I would never get to know for myself. Unless . . . STOP THINKING ABOUT IT! I ordered myself.

"I'll tell you after, let's go." He took my hand and we raced down the hallway. We skidded to a halt outside of Rachel's door and I pushed it open.

Rachel was covered in sweat, her breathing was harsh, like there was no air for her to take, her hands were digging into the sides of the mattress she was lying on. She screamed again. Chiron was also there.

***

A few hours (Seventy-five) later, Rachel had successfully delivered a baby boy.

"What are you going to name him?" I asked.

"I'm going to name him after my grandfather, Josh." She cooed at the little boy, he shared her looks, although he was very plump. Percy breathed a sigh of relief, and so did I, scared the Rachel would have wanted to name him after who she thought was the father.

"Josh Alexander Dare." She whispered, exhausted.

Juniper stumbled in the room at that second, her eyes wide. "Annabeth?" I turned to her. "You've been requested."

"Requested?" I asked, blankly. Who would request me? Gods, I hoped it wasn't my mother.

"Yes, come with me."

I followed her through the Big House and outside. We went to a building that was serving for an infirmiry for those who were injured in the battle. She led me to a curtained bed.

Then she left me.

I peeled back the curtain.

It was Luke.

I had forgotten he was alive.

"Annabeth," He croaked, and smiled, like I had just made his freaking day.

"Yes, Luke?" I asked, trying to be civil. I couldn't just go and punch the guy, he was so weak that even after nine months he couldn't leave his bed because of the state Kronos had left him in.

"I wanted to tell you something," His voice was barely more than a whisper and very grovelly.

"What?"

"I love you, Annabeth." I was shocked, stunned! Honestly, was this ever going to end.

"What?" I gaped, not believing my ears.

"I love you, I need to be with you. I cannot survive without you."

"Sorry Luke."

"What?" He asked, clearly not understanding. And they called him smart.

_Once upon a time that is now over._ My devil chimed in.

"Sorry Luke, but I don't like you like that. Right now, I'm not even sure that I like you as a friend. Maybe someday I can get over the idea that you were once _foe_." I turned and started to walk away.

"Annabeth," I turned toward him. He was grinning evilly.

"What Aphrodite and Hades said? I'm the only one who can give you that."

"I'm sure." I said.

"No really, no one else is crazy enough to like you like that."

"Then call me crazy." Percy appeared behind me and kissed me (passionatley) on the lips while Luke stared on in fury. I grabbed his hand and we went back to Rachel, her baby, Juniper, Grover, and Chiron. It was a pretty big room.

And in walked Dionysus.

**I was being nice that chapter. I'd honestly forgotten that I hadn't killed Luke until I reread my entire story. Oops. Luke might be a little OOC, but I'm biased on his character. Please vote on my poll, it closes when this story ends.**

**I don't own it and I'll reply to every review and pm!**

**~DI4MGZ~**


	13. Bratty god and a plan

For some reason the room seemed to grow a lot smaller with the presence of the bratty god.

"What's going on?" He asked. Old dope must have just woken up.

"Rachel has had her baby." Chiron told Dionysus. Dionysus looked startled for a moment and then a slow smile spread over his lips.

"Let me see the child." Rachel, who was holding her baby turned him around.

"His name is Josh, Josh Alexander Dare." She sounded so proud of her little boy, and I supposed she had a right to be.

"What a lovely young lad. I'm sure he'll grow up to be perfect." Dionysus flashed a bright smile and lumbered off for breakfast.

Percy and I looked at each other, confused. Dionysus wasn't nice. So what was up with his compliments? Oh, well. Chiron looked like he was holding back a huge smile. And a secret.

"Children, let's get going. Rachel needs her rest." Chiron ushered us out of the room. Bending down (he was in centeur form) he whispered, "I got a new prophecy last night. It proclaims that," He looked at us slyly. "Percy's idea will work and Hades is right. You get one day in Annabeth's old room alone as long as there is nothing inappropriate going on." He stood up and shoved us forward. We left him willingly enough.

We entered my former prison. Percy flopped out on the bed, I laid beside him. "What is Hades right about?" Percy asked.

At the same time I said, "What's your idea?"

Neither of us understood what the other had said. "You first," He said, nudging me softly in the ribs.

"It's nothing, really. It's not all that important."

_To him maybe. It's plenty important to me._ My devil piped up.

_Honestly, I don't think it should be all that important to us. After all, there are pleny of nice children that want to be adopted_.

Maybe there were plenty of nice children wanting to be adopted. But I would never be able to take one. Not with me being a Half-Blood. It would be to dangerous, and I would not be responsible for the death of an innocent.

Also, I remembered seeing Rachel holding Josh for the first time. It was truly one of those cheesy Kodak moments. The look on her face, finally seeing the little life that had been inside her for nine months, truly being his mother. _I wanted that_. I wanted it really badly.

Without knowing it, I began to cry.

Percy's arm wrapped around me and his other hand took my face gently in it and made me look at it.

"It _is_ important, to you at least, and what's important to you is now important to me." I didn't know if I could tell him. After all, besides an assortment of 'myths' and docters, only I knew.

"I don't know if I can tell you."

"You can tell me anything." I looked into his eyes, perfect eyes.

I whispered, "I was always told that I couldn't have a kid. Hades and Aphrodite told me different."

He hugged me. "I believe that a couple of gods are more reliable than a couple of docters. Especially the goddess of love."

"I know. Now, what were you going to say?" He whispered his plan in my ear, and I have to admit, I didn't think Seaweed Brain had it in him. This proves there's not just seaweed in there, there's also a sea snail.

"I'll do it." I took his hand in mine, feeling the warmth.

"You realize what you'll be giving up? And what you'll have to endure?" He asked, making sure that I knew what I was getting into. I already knew. And Hera had told me I would hurt my mortal and immortal parents. She was right, but I didn't really care. Either way, I was getting what I wanted.

"I do. But . . ." I trailed off, not really wanting to bother him with the question.

"But what?"

"I still want to know if Rachel's baby is yours or not."  
"You don't believe me?"

"I do, but I want a proffesional to say it."

"I understand. I do, and as soon as we find out?" He asked.

"As soon as we find out we can get started." I hugged him, then he pulled me off the bed. "What are you doing?" I gasped as he pulled me after him.

"We're going to find out." Percy said, determind.

We arrived at the door. Percy knocked then I pushed it open enough to hear someone say, "I am your baby's father."

A familiar voice.

A god's voice.

A bratty god's voice.

A bratty god that liked wine.

**HAHAHAHA! I feel like doing that, knowing it's Friday and no updates until Monday. Please vote on my poll, it closes when this story is over. Please review! They make me work faster and I kind of have writer's block on this story.**

**I don't own it and I swear on the River Styx I'll reply to every review and pm.**

**~DI4MGZ~**


	14. Never asking, the talk!

I dragged Percy back to my old room quickly, knowing I would disolve into a fit of giggles, sure, enough, we only barely made it. I fell face first on the bed while Percy slumped against the door. I was crying. After my amusement had somewhat subsided, I turned to him.

"Proof enough?" He asked, which sent us both laughing again.

"Proof enough. I have my emotions in check, let's go check on Rachel, see how she took the news."

I kind of felt bad for Rachel. I mean, she had told everyone that Percy was her baby's father, it had to be awful to realize that you were wrong. Awful. I knocked gently.

"Who is it?" Rachel called.

"Annabeth." I called back.

"Just Annabeth?"

"You're not coming in right now." I told Percy in a whisper. "Just Annabeth." I confirmed.

"Come in." I went in.

Josh was alseep in her arms. Rachel's face was tearstained and I saw not the new mother, or the bossy cow I had come to hate, I saw the scared face of a little girl who wasn't much older than me.

I took Josh from her and laid him in a cradle. Percy was listening outside the door, I knew. But that didn't matter right now.

Right now I was casting aside any prejudice I had against Rachel. I knew I probably would never be friends with her, but I wouldn't hate her for the rest of her life either.

"Rachel, what's wrong?"

"Why do you care?" Her voice was more bitter than I'd ever heard it. More bitter than I thought that she was capable. "You win. You get Percy, you know now that Dionysus is the father of my baby. You win."

"No, Rachel, I don't." Understanding, I told myself, be understanding. "You've got what I always wanted."

"What? The wine god's child?" I heard Percy's laugh. I was going to have to get him back for the one.

"No. _A_ child. I can't have kids, that I know of. If I ever did get pregnant it would be a miracle baby."

"Oh, Annabeth, I'm sorry."

"Don't apolagize Rachel. You had no way of knowing, and it's not like you did anything. There's nothing to apolagize for."

"No, not for that. I mean, I apolagize for telling Athena and Poseidon and spreading those lies. I guess I was . . . jelous. I was so sure that my baby was Percy's and then to realize that he didn't want me, that he wanted you like he always did. That really hurt me. I thought that since I was pregnant he would take care of me. Want me. But, no, he wanted you. He's always wanted you." Touching, yes, but now I had ammunition . . . against Percy.

"Rachel, he may not want you like you want or wanted him, but you're a good friend to him. You have to value what you have, not reach for something that you don't."

"I understand that now, but, I feel so embarrassed. I said all of those awful things about you and Percy. Now, I not only have to correct them, I have to admit that I was wrong. That Josh is child of the wine god."

"Rachel, you're a terrible lier right?" I asked, she nodded.

"That's why I can't keep lying. The stuff I said, I believed it, since I needed something to explain what I'd seen. Now though, I know the truth."  
"Well, only tell half of the truth."

Rachel looked skeptical, I couldn't blame her. I would be suspicious of me too. "What I mean is, tell everyone that Josh is the child of a god. Just don't say who."

"But, he's a half-blood. Someday he'll have to come to camp-"

"And besides those who have gone to Hades or are immortal everyone that is here now will be out living normal lives as possible. And technically, you never lied." I grinned, so did she.

"You're so diabolical, are you sure you aren't a daughter of a revenge god?"

"My great-great-great grandmother _is_ the revenge god. My great-great-great-great-great-great gandmother _is_ Chaos."

"Great." She said. She yawned. I left the room, sure enough, Percy was standing outside.

"Are you ready to go on with the plan?" He asked, making sure, for the last time, that I wanted to be with him forever, and only him.

"Always was, you just never asked." I answered. He took my hand and led me out of the Big House, into the midnight air.

**This has to be my least favourite chapter. I hate sap, even when I'm the one writing it, and the Annabeth/Rachel thing oozed it. Vote on my poll, it closes when this story ends!**

**I don't own it and I'll reply to every review and pm! Swear on the River Styx.**

**~DI4MGZ~**


	15. Bubbledtwo godsstorm clouds shaken earth

I walked with Percy down to the water's edge. Here I would say good-bye to my mortality. I would become a creature of the sea. I be a creature that had powers not even Percy did. I, Annabeth Chase, would become a . . . mermaid. Shocking, isn't it. I had never actually seen a mermaid either, Percy said that I would just look like me with a tail. Or legs, if I wanted to appear human.

I had decided to do the plan and then tell my parents. Besides, Athena couldn't object to this anymore than she could if I'd decided to join Artemis's Hunters. The mermaids were like the Hunters in a way, the mermaids used to serve Poseidon, and then along came Percy and since Poseidon already had the Niads, Percy got the mermaids.

I shivered as I stepped into the water. I took Percy's hand and we drifted to sit on the bottom. He got me to repeat a few things, like an oath. The words were just bubbles coming from me, but apparently they were supposed to be.

Percy stopped and his face stretched into a huge 'O.' I glanced down at my legs. They were gone. In their place was a silvery-gray tail that matched my eyes. I took a deep breath. I could breath! I wondered if my words would still be bubbles.

"Annabeth?" Percy was staring at me.

"What?" I asked, admiring my new shape.

"Your top changed."

What did he mean? I had been wearing a white t-shirt. I glanced down at my upper half, I pushed back my hair and where my white top had been there was white bikini that tied around my neck.

"Lovely." I muttered, my words unbubbled.

"I like it," Percy pulled my close to him.

"Mmm," I murmed as our lips met. Immortality didn't seem all that different from mortality, I didn't feel any different. Except, everything was so much clearer, every detail carved into a memory I wasn't likely to forget.

We spent the rest of the night exploring, both of us knowing, full well, that come morning, Athena would have found out. And it would not be a pretty sight.

The ocean at night was hauntingly beautiful. It looked dangerous too. The cliffs were jagged like sharp knives, the crevices deep, where anything could crawl up from. It was a dark in it's beauty, but it was beauty all the same.

I kept a tight hold of Percy's hand all night, I didn't want to let go and neither did he. We didn't say much, just enjoyed each other's company. We barely saw any fish, and we didn't go to Percy's underwater palace either. There would be enough time later for that. More than enough. Eternity stretched out before us. A road unmarked.

Dawn came all to soon, the sun stretching lazy, lovely, golden fingers onto the water.

What had once been gray and menacing, changed instantly. The water turned from it's black shade to a crystal, saphire blue. The cliffs turned from sharp knives, to gentle figures. The crevices, once so dangerous, became a place to explore, an adventure waiting to happen. The fish began to awaken, and so began another day under the sea.

"Annabeth." I heard the hesitation in his voice, and I didn't blame him. "Annabeth, we should be going."

He squeezed my hand as thunder sounded, chilling, through the blue paradise.

We made our way toward camp. I was surprised at how long it took. How far had we gone last night?

"Percy, how do I get my legs back?" I was a bit worried about that part, although I wouldn't admit it.

"Just, will them back, I guess. I mean, that's what I do when I want to get wet." He answered with a shrug.

Once we hit the shallow waters leading to the beach, I willed my legs back. To my satisfaction (and relief) my legs appeared, along with my white t-shirt and pajama pants. And I wasn't the least bit wet. It was a miniscule thing that made me immensley happy.

Percy had dropped my hand so that we could climb out of the water, but soon, he grabbed it again.

Thunder sounded.

Storm clouds formed.

It wasn't a storm though. It was caused by a rage-filled goddess of wisdom. But who would believe that.

_No sane person_. Parroted my devil, right off the bat.

Percy and I made our way through the camp. The other campers were eating, glancing up at the storm clouds. Wondering what had caused it. Chiron also looked confused. It took a lot to make the old horse confused too. He saw us approaching and cantered over.

"Children, where have you been? One of the gods is in an uproar." The earth trembled. "Two of the gods are in an uproar." He quickly corrected.

"Ummm, about that . . ." I started. Chiron stared behind us, where two godly parents were waiting, expressions on their faces that told us no mercy would be spared.

**And we end there. Sorry it took so long for me to get this out, but I was just writing my author's note when the power went out. And I lost everything. Oh well, I think this version is better than the original. Everything that happened there, happens here, so you're not missing out on anything. Vote on my poll. I don't own it. REVIEW PLEASE!**

**~DI4MGZ~**


	16. Talk And Heart

Athena kept staring at me. It was starting to creep me out, but I wouldn't back down. She couldn't do anything. Chiron was confident that this would work, so, I would be to. My mother was trying to stare me down. Time to be defiant, Annabeth, I thought. I gave her a smile and grabbed Percy's hand.

She did not like that.

Her glare deepened. I glanced at Poseidon, he didn't look mad, more disappointed, as if he was saying, "A child of Athena? I had hoped that you would have had better taste than that!" If he ever said anything like that out loud though, it would temporarily reunite my mother and I and put us on the same team again.

"Annabeth, come with me. It's time we had a talk."

"Percy, let's have a short chat also."

Now, I know what you're thinking, how do you defy to immortal beings that could blast you into bit even though you're the same as them? Easy. You don't.

I squeezed Percy's hand and stepped toward Athena. Percy went to his fathers side. The campers stopped eating and stared at us.

I was lead to the Athena cabin. I didn't look to see where Percy went, I just concentrated on not yelling at my mother first off. She sat down on a bed and crossed her arms. I copied her exactly. Ahh, the waiting game. I could outwait anybody. And now that I had the same amount of time as her . . . For a goddess of wisdom she was being pretty dumb about this. Finally she cracked.

"Annabeth." I didn't look at her. "Annabeth, if I would have known how this was going to turn out I wouldn't have let you be friends with him in the first place. I know what Luke said to you. I beg of you, give up the life you have chosen. Go with the other boy."

This knocked me off balance. Luke had gone with Kronos. He had been the one that had almost killed us all. Yet my mother wanted me to be with him. Like, be with him, be with him. Athena had definatley lost her marbles. I kept quiet. Let her confess.

"I cannot see what you see in him, especially since he's a son of _Poseidon_." She shivered with obvious disgust. "He's not intellectual, like you are. He's not the brightest bulb in the box. You two are total opposites. He's an idiot."

_She shouldn't have said that._ Devil was mad.

_It's true._ Angel was the idiot.

_Who's side are you on?_

_The right one._ My angel was a snob.

"Look, _Mother_," I sneered, "Percy may not be sharpest knife in the set, he's no where near stupid. Clueless, maybe, but not stupid. And who cares if we are completely different? Opposites attract. Just because I like to learn doesn't mean that I'll want to be with someone that likes to learn!" So much for staying quiet. Why do I have the feeling of deja vu thinking this?

"He's a son of Poseidon."

"And I'm a daughter of Athena."

She uncrossed her arms and crossed them again. It seemed like she was running out of things to say. Just as well, I was too, a little bit, but as long as she said something I could retaliate too, I could keep going for a long time.

"I just want what's best for you."

"Percy's best for me." I answered, stubbornly.

She laid her hand over my heart. "Don't be wrong." She said, and left the room.

**I think that this might be the last chapter, besides the epilogue. I was going to do something else, I was sure of it. But I can't remember what it was. Huh. Oh well. Vote on my poll since it will be closing soon. I don't own it. Please review!**

**~DI4MGZ~**


	17. Sea and Confusion

I was left sitting on the bed when Athena left. She had really said that I could be with him! For good! This seemed to good to be true! And . . .

And it might be. Depending on what Poseidon said. He didn't strike me as the type to just say no, though, he may be disappointed a bit in Percy's choice (which I seriously don't appreciate his opinion of) but I think that he repects his son enough to let him make his own descions. Especially about this.

I couldn't bring myself to go out and face the campers just yet, I knew as soon as I did I would be bombarded with questions. And I didn't want to face them alone. There was a knock on my door. I jumped, hoping it was Percy. But it was Rachel and Josh.

"Hi Rachel," I mumbled half-heartedly. I wasn't even _trying_ to be mean this time. Honest. I was just feeling . . . blah, I guess you could say.

"Hi, Annabeth. I wanted to say I'm sorry again, for saying those things about you, and tonight, at dinner, I'm . . . I'm going to correct every rumour. I'm going to apoligize once everyone's finished eating. But, I wanted to say I'm sorry again to you first."

I smiled. I could try to be nice. I could be nice to her too, I just wouldn't be friends with her. There is a difference, after all. Guys would be completely confused on this, but they're _guys_. They're completely clueless.

"Thanks Rachel. I appreciate it." The silence stretched on for a few moments. "How's Josh doing?"

"Good, good." By the smile on her face I could tell I'd hit a topic she loved. "I'm taking him back to the city tomorrow to meet his grandparents. They didn't know that I was pregnant, just that I was at camp for a few months, and that I was getting an education here, but now, I have to go back to 'normal' school in September. They want me back for a few months too. I guess this is the last time we'll see each other in a while then." She sighed, as though she was sad about that. I'll admit, I was a little upset by it too. I had really gotten to know Rachel through our very few talks, and while she was still a cow, she was a slightly smaller cow. "I have to get back to dinner. See you soon."

She left and I was alone again.

I turned around and was tackled from behind. I recognized the warm arms around me. "Percy, this is getting old." I complained, my voice muffled from being shoved into the bed.

"I know, but I just had to do it."

"How long have you been outside waiting for this opportunity?" I mumbled.

"A few minutes." He laughed, letting me up. He pulled me close. "What did Athena say?"

"Don't be wrong." I repeated my mother's last words to me. "What did Poseidon say?"

"As long as I think you're what's best for me, I can have you." He murmed. I pressed my lips to his for a few long moments before heading out to face the campers, our hands entertwined, as I wanted them to stay forever. I sure as hell wouldn't let us end up like _Lady_ Hera and Lord Zeus.

We went in and stood at the back, not really hungry. Dinner was finished anyway. Chiron stood up. "A few announcements have to be made before the campfire." Rachel walked up and Chiron settled back down.

"As you all probably know, I am Rachel Dare. Now, a few months ago, I guess it was, I said some things that weren't true, and I probably shouldn't have said them. You have probably already realized that these were lies, but in case you haven't I'm here to correct them. I want to apolagize to Annabeth and Percy for saying these things about them, but mostly to Annabeth, since I know that it hurt her the most.

"Annabeth and Percy have their own announcement to make after this, I'm told. Even I'm not sure what this is yet, so don't question me. Anyway, I said that Percy proposed to Annabeth. Not true. I said that Annabeth was pregnant with an assortment of mythological creatures, gods and suchforth. Not true! Also, I said that my baby, Josh," Who was on her hip, "Was Percy's. Not true! He belongs to someone else. I'm sorry for any confusion. Percy and Annabeth." Rachel stepped down.

"As Rachel said, I'm Percy. This is Annabeth." The introductions were not needed, but we did them anyway. "A couple of months ago, during the battle, a few of you may, have well, seen me _die_." Percy was blunt with that matter. "To clear up any confusion, I just wanted to say, I'm now a god. Which, has been kept under wraps from most campers. My father, Poseidon, is like king of the sea, I'm his prince. So, there you go."

"To go with what Percy said about his immortality, I am now the same way. I'm not a god, I'm a . . . mermaid." I glanced out at the pavalion in the setting sun. Grover and Juniper froze. "I'm now immortal." I didn't like this speaking out loud thing, I really hoped we were done, besides, everyone was staring at us like we were crazy.

"One more thing," Percy said, as I was getting ready to run away. "Rachel was right about one thing." This caused a collective gasp from all campers, gods and other dieties. Me included. Percy got down on one knee. Oh my gods. He was so not going to- "Annabeth Chase, will you marry me?" He so did. And he provided a beautiful diamond the same colours as the ocean. The camp held their breath, waiting for my reply.

I threw my arms around his neck. "Of course I will!" He laughed, at the smothering spell was broken. We headed down to the campfire. The mood was joyful, happy, the flames reaching higher than they ever had before, and they were pure white.

Percy sat on one side of me, Rachel on my other with Josh in her lap. Grover and Juniper were on the other side of Percy holding hands, and Tyson was goofing off with Nico of all people. He was showing the grouchy little boy a little skeleton shoulder that could actually attack in battle.

Right now, my life was perfect.

**There's your last chapter. The next thing out will be an epilouge, and then an author's note saying whether or not Inner Conflict, Percy's version will happen.~DI4MGZ~**


	18. Parting Is Such Sweet Sorrow

**Rachel**

Rachel's parents were overjoyed to have Josh. They were a little disappointed in not knowing sooner, but they quickly got over it. Rachel went through school and is now a famous artist. She is dating a man named Andrew, who, like her, can see through the mist.

**Josh**

Josh went to Camp Half-Blood for the first time when he was ten years old. Rachel was invited to go with him, but she declined, having already made plans for the summer. Josh made many new friends and was claimed by Dionysus when he first set foot in the camp. Not very many that his mother knew still remained.

**Grover And Juniper**

Grover and Juniper stayed together after a very entertaining mishap involving Sheri, the cherry tree. They've remained at Camp Half-Blood and now have a son named Petie.

**Petie**

Petie is still at a young age. He looks like a satyr with twigs growing out of his very small horns. One of Petie's best friends is Josh. Petie also enjoys spending time with Tyson whenever he's passing through and Nico, who makes regular appearances, so that Campers can be trained against skeleton warriors.

**Nico**

Believe it or not, Nico has actually lightened up. Yes, I am talking about the god of the dead's son. He spends time designing miniature weapons for Tyson to make a reality. The two have become good friends. Nico is still single.

**Tyson**

Tyson loves working at his father's forges and once took Beckendorf there. He thinks Nico's designs are great. Every summer he goes and spends a week with Annabeth and Percy.

**Beckendorf**

Beckendorf is now married with a kid of his own, Justin.

**Justin**

Justin loves working with metal like his father, but he has his mother's looks. His mother is Silena, daughter of Aphrodite.

**Silena**

Silena got to know Beckendorf a few years ago and they fell in love. However, Beckendorf gets monthly makeovers.

**Luke**

Luke was able to get up from his hospital bed in time for Percy and Annabeth's wedding. He sees now that they could have never been together and spends his time chasing after Aphrodite girls.

**Chiron**

Chiron remains at Camp Half-Blood to train the young heros and keep the wine-god in check. Dionysus cannot wait to get out, but still frets about having to put up with 'Peter Johnson' forever.

**Jen**

Jen married Connor Stoll. Travis married an Athena girl.

**Sally Jackson**

Sally married Paul Blofish two months before Percy and Annabeth married. They're living a very happy life together, but they are not planning on having kids in the near future.

**Percy and Annabeth**

Percy and Annabeth are still together, true to her words, they have not ended up like Hera and Zeus. Annabeth's father was delighted when told the events of the past year almost. Every summer, at the end of August, they throw a party and Rachel, Grover, Juniper, Petie, Rachel, Josh, Andrew, Silena, Justin, Beckendorf, Tyson, Nico and all of their other friends from the surface, including Luke and Chiron. Annabeth found out that words do come true. She is three months pregnant with a little girl.

**That's it. The end! HUZZAH! I can't believe I actually finished it, first finished fanfic, first posted fanfic. It just fits. I don't own it.**

**Thank you to my reviewers and readers! I don't think I would have posted as much as I did without you. Oh, look, I'm getting sappy, I hate sap, as I believe I have said before. But thank you anyway. **

**There will be one more chapter added to the story, but it won't be a reading chapter, it will just be telling you whether or not Inner Conflict is happening. By the way, that poll closes as soon as this chapter is up. **

**Goodnight, Goodnight, Parting is such sweet sorrow, that I shall say goodnight, till it be morrow.**

**~DI4MGZ~**


	19. Just An AN Don't Freak No More Chapters

**This is not a new chapter. Just a quick author's note. **_**Inner Conflict**_** is being posted right after this author's note. **_**Inner Conflict**_** is Percy's version. Thank-you for staying with this story and I hope you find **_**Inner Conflict**_** a fulfilling enough sequal.**

**~DI4MGZ~**


End file.
